A procedure for the manufacture of a pellet for sporting rifle or sporting gun and pellet for sporting rifle or sporting gun thus obtained, of the type comprising: a first stage in which a pellet is arranged on a support in which the former comprises a body with an internal cavity and a head with an internal cavity having sufficient size to house at least part of a tip inside, characterised in that it comprises the following stages: a second with a tip, formed by an upper part, ending in at least one vertex and a lower ending part, joined by their bases and said lower part facing the mentioned internal cavity of the head, a third stage in which said tip is allowed to fall inside the internal cavity impacting on the lower part of the tip inside the internal cavity and positioning itself inside the mentioned internal cavity and a fourth stage in which the head is crimped, at the same time crimping and fixing said head to the tip; with said internal cavity comprising the form of a solid mould or a revolution solid, the faces of which converge at a point or a trunk of said solid or revolution solid.
The inventor is known in the sporting rifle sector as a great inventor, especially with respect to air and CO2 rifles or pistols. Within this line of improvement, this patent refers to the employed ammunition.
Thus, European Patent, EP0636853 “Bullet for handguns” from 1983 is known which describes a bullet or projectile for firearms comprising a cylindrical metal body, a front designed as a spinner from top to bottom and an open hole at the front. An additional ballistic body is inserted into the hole, projecting beyond the front of the body and in the form of a sphere that can be elastically compressed and made of impact-resistant material. The hole in the body (which is made of strong material) contains an extension that is spherical in its front or external section, the radius of curvature of which is less than the inserted radius of curvature.
British Patent, GB2110347 “A pellet for an air, gas or spring operated gun” from 1993, presents a pellet for a compressed air or gas pistol comprising a front part, a metal ball and a skirt part made of lead, the front part is at least partially integrated into the skirt part to be firmly coupled there, the ball that forms the front part is made of a stronger metal than that used to form the skirt part an preferably copper or steel.
Among the inventions registered in Spain, above all, Utility Model U0276709 “Balin perfeccionado, para armas de aire comprimido” from 1984 should be emphasised. The claimed pellet is made up of two different parts, one of which adopts a generally cylindrical configuration and preferably made of plastic, which defines a cavity in which the second part is positioned and retained that is preferable spherical and made of steel. In correspondence with the mouth of the cavity, the cylindrical part presents an internal annular rib that defines a narrowing of this mouth in order to form a retention means for the spherical steel part.
Another document group includes inventions of pellets or projectiles with conical top.
We point out British Patent GB2131925 “Projectile” of 1984, which claims a projectile for use in compressed air firearms that comprises a bullet made from synthetic plastic having a part of a cylindrical body that comes to a point at the front. It provides a hollow cavity in the shaft of the bullet and a weight located in the cavity to provide projectile trajectory stability. The lower part of the bullet shaft projectile includes longitudinal cavities.
There is background that goes much further back in time that claim the introduction of the ball at the projectile top. Thus, in French Patent FR373597 “Arquebuserie et artillerie” of 1907 described a projectile, the top of which incorporated a ball in the upper part and, in another example, incorporated an arrow-shaped body.
Another example of this invention is a U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,160 “Game bullet” of 1924 presenting a bullet with a solid strong metal body and a soft metal plug that adapts to a cavity formed in the upper part of the bullet. As a result of the bullet impacting on the obstacle, the plug performs the mushroom effect, while the bullet is deformed.
German Patent DE1917638 “Kugel fur Luft-oder dergleichen Gewehre” of 1970 refers to a pellet with a filling in the upper part of the body and the obtuse top. Optionally, the filling can be covered with sheet of soft material.
Canadian Patent CA990136 “Egg cup projectile” from 1976 refers to a projectile with a resin or plastic body with a hollow upper part containing the charge. The conically formed upper part comprises an external surface joined to the body wall.
Also noteworthy is Utility Model U0291472 “Bala expandible para escopeta de caza” from 1986. The bullet comprises a conical profile point and strong material, which is supported on cylindrical lead body, the inside of which has a cavity, also cylindrical and coaxial and a truncated cone cavity in its lower part from which a groove leaves having the same dimensions as the truncated cone projection and the tab carried by the head of the lower projectile body, which is made of plastic, joining the parts together by a stud firmly fixed to the tip that crosses the other two and secures them by a nut on the opposite end.
French patent FR2574921 “One-piece projectile device launched by a portable firearm” form 1986 describes a projectile that consists of a firm metal bullet body, first with soft metal casing that wraps around said bullet and having three fins and then with a lightweight synthetic resin body, conically shaped that stabilises the entire propulsion effect. This invention indicates that an attempt was made to design a projectile with ballistic improvements.
European Patent EP1264155, validated in Spain ES2227128 “Proyectil deformable, pobre en sustancias nocivas, preferiblemente para armas de fuego manuales” from 2005, presents deformable projectile with a front part that conically narrows towards the projectile top and with an essentially cylindrical rear part, in which the projectile comprises a body without sleeve, in which the front part conically narrows, extending a cavity in the centre with respect to the longitudinal axis and with the cavity comprising a cylindrical part and at least one conical part connected to it. A pusher that opens by breaking forms the projectile top, the pusher that opens by breaking of which comprises a head that closes the aperture and a stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,186 from 2001 “Airgun pellet” as the invention object, described an improved pellet that is basically characterised by two improvements. The first improvement comprises in a multiple-section edge or hood over the head enlarges or multiplies after impact. The second improvement comprises a central conductor point over the head inside the hood. The combination of these two improvements, indicates the patent, provides a cynegetic effect that causes this pellet to improve its penetration, the shockwave and tissue destruction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,893 “Polymer ballistic-tip pellets” in the name of Mr Thomas May and Mr Lee Phillips, refers to pellets with polymer tips for use in air compressed pistols and similar. The pellets have tips sharpened made of a polymer material. The top is formed by a part in fashioned to tip located at least partially outside and a hidden part that is joined to the point at its base, with a cylindrical configuration. The pellet cavity comprises an annular body for the positioning and securing of the hidden part of the tip. Subsequently said cylinder should be secured by adhesive or similar in the annular cavity.
Finally, we cite U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,654 “Muzzle-loader projectile with a plastic insert” from 2002. The purpose of said patent is improved ammunition for employed in arms that are loaded through muzzle, in which the invention is a muzzle-loading projectile that is considerable conventional in overall aspect to previous projectiles of the state of the art, but is considerably different because it has a plastic centre extending to the projectile top, thus producing a lightweight, aerodynamic projectile that has a higher muzzle velocity and a more precise trajectory. Moreover, said projectile construction enables more kinetic energy to be transmitted to the objective thanks to its flattening into a mushroom shape.